Aaron Hotchner Meets Kara Morgan
by VicktorAlexB
Summary: See how it all began. Prequel to "Agent Kara Morgan." Hotch and Kara meet and begin their relationship in Chicago.Derek faces his love for Garcia and life begins to change for all involved.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: Hey there guys! Welcome back! So I thought that I was done with Kara and Hotch's story but apparently I'm not. So I hope you all enjoy this "prequel" to my other story: "Agent Kara Morgan."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, although I should…I mean I'd be so much closer to Shemar Moore if I did.***

Derek Morgan shook his head at his cousin affectionately. "You do realize that your parents are going to kill you?"

Kara Morgan, affectionately called "Apple Head" by her favorite cousin, Derek, grinned and pulled her hair up into a ponytail swiftly before bending over to tie her shoelaces. "Well, they are just going to have to get over it," she shrugged, "This is what I want to do. It's what I was made to do. Morgans are heroes. We're warriors, protectors by nature. Is it my fault that I'm a Morgan? Or that my parents never had a son who could do what I'm doing? No, it's not." Kara turned and smiled sweetly at Derek, "And since I'm totally innocent, you will have no problem being there when I tell them."

Derek shook his head with a laugh and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Oh no! Not me. I won't be there. You can do this all on your own Apple Head," he balked.

"Derek," Kara pleaded as she wrapped her arms around one of Derek's muscled ones, "Pwetty pwetty pwease," she begged in a childish tone.

Derek groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll go with you when you tell your parents that you're going to be leaving The Force to join The Bureau."

Squealing Kara leapt into Derek's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as she allowed him to pull her into a tight hug. "Oh thank you Derek! Thank you!! I just know that this is going to change my life forever and yours too! Thank you!"

Shaking his head in mock consternation, Derek wrapped an arm around Kara's shoulders and walked with her to the starting line on the track at Chicago University where the two cousins had gone to work out. "Alright Apple Head, stop stalling. You were talking a lot of trash while I was off on my case, now put some action behind your words and show me that you're faster than me." Chuckling, Kara crouched down in the starting position, prepared to take off, laughing delightedly when Derek cheated and took off running before she'd finished counting to three. She quickly gave chase and in no time at all she overtook him and passed him on the track with a graceful gait, turning around to run backwards for the last few feet. Winning their impromptu race, Kara laughed aloud when Derek yelled out "Show off!" before running towards her and playfully tackling her in the grass. The two cousins wrestled and then playfully boxed before walking towards Derek's rental, their arms intertwined as they discussed Kara's newest job opportunity and the best way to handle the upcoming conversation.

"So it went well?" Penelope Garcia asked Derek as she cradled the phone between her cheek and shoulder, laying down on her bed.

"Yeah, amazingly it did. They actually told her that they had figured that she would join the FBI since I did," Derek laughed softly remembering Kara's look of denial and frustration at her parents' words.

"I bet she hated that," Penelope guessed as she laughed with Derek.

"Of course she did," Derek smiled as Kara flopped down on the couch next to him, pointing at the phone and raising her eyebrows questioningly. Derek mouthed "Penelope" to her before speaking into the phone as Kara stuck out her hand to take the phone, "Baby Girl, Kara wants to talk to you, I'll talk to you later," he said speaking rapidly as Kara dragged the phone away from him. He grunted in mock anger as Kara sat back and began to speak excitedly to Penelope about their meeting with her parents and how they'd accepted her news as if they'd always known that she would wind up in the Bureau. He was happy that Penelope and Kara got along so well. They were both very important to him. Between the two of them, his mother, his aunt, and his two sisters, he knew that Kara and Penelope both held very special places in his heart, both for totally different reasons. Kara because she was his baby cousin, his "shadow," "his right hand," one of his best friends. And Penelope…well…Penelope because she was his best friend, his coworker and….the love of his life. She didn't know how he felt about her, had no idea whatsoever that his feelings and his affection for her went way beyond friendship as she suspected, he was in love with her, he'd told her that he loved her and she had of course thought that he meant it in friendship, when his intentions were romantic in nature. Sighing, Derek settled back against the back of the couch in Kara's apartment and closed his eyes to sleep, Kara's words and excitement and her conversation with Penelope washing over him as sleep swiftly came to claim him.

_Six Months Later_

Aaron Hotchner closed his hotel room door with a firm click and sighed. Another FBI director and leaders conference, another four weeks to smile charmingly at the women and to nudge the men in jest before dropping information and hints from his resume in the hopes that one of them had the right connections to get him where he wanted to be. Walking over to the wet bar, he poured himself a drink and tossed it back before striding quickly over to the briefcase that he'd laid on the bed next to his luggage and opened it. Pulling out the notes and reports for his presentation, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner or "Hotch" as he was called by the members of his team, quickly got them in order, jumped into the shower and after showering quickly, he rushed out of the bathroom and to his bag where he quickly grabbed clothes and got dressed in his customary business suit and tie before snatching up his papers, room key, wallet, and badge and rushed from the room to head downstairs to the conference room where the Leadership Conference was taking place.

As he walked in he nodded his head to a few agents that he knew from previous assignments and headed to the front and walked onto the dais and took his seat. He would be speaking for the first session, discussing the mindset of the criminal. As he was introduced, he stood with ready smile and stepped forward to the microphone. "Good morning agents. I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I am the Unit Chief for one of the teams of the FBI known as the BAU, the Behavioral Analysis Unit. My team connects murders and through psychological evaluation of the victims, the crime scene and the evidence we are able to deduce a profile for the UnSub, or the Unidentified Subject or the criminal. After obtaining the profile from us, law enforcement can then take that profile into the community and to the family and friends of the victims to obtain a list of possible suspects and eventually capture the correct one."

Noticing that he had the full attention of the other agents, Hotch continued speaking of his team, what they did and basic profiling procedures, before moving onto UnSubs that kill for religious purposes. His eyes scanned the group passing over the features of one female agent who while amazingly beautiful was also vaguely familiar. Not able to place her name, Hotch finished his seminar and dismissed the class. Walking down off the platform he accepted the compliments and praises of the participants before allowing his eyes to wander again. That's when he saw her again, this time he fully saw her. She was talking with another agent and had a gorgeous smile on her face. Unlike the other agents who all wore pantsuits, she wore a skirt suit. A white suit with black stripes, it seemed to suit her. Hotch found himself appraising her, taking in the vision of her from her head to her feet. Her hair was pulled up on the top of her hair and pinned with curls falling down around her face. Her hair was light brown, her milk chocolate skin looked soft to the touch, her lips covered in a light pink lipstick. The suit clung to her figure. She definitely was a woman with curves, and while in shape, you could definitely tell that she appreciated food, from her generous bustline to her ample behind, Hotch found himself appreciating it all. His eyes slowly moved down her long legs, encased in nude stockings to the black high heeled shoes that she wore on her feet. Feeling eyes on him, Hotch looked up and found the object of his perusal looking back at him, a slight smirk on her face. Thanking those that stood around him, praising his presentation, he excused himself and walked towards her, meeting her halfway.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Agent Kara…Johnson," she'd answered, hesitating.

"Nice to meet you Kara," he'd responded, too enamored with her husky voice to pay any attention to her slight hesitation.

"You too Aaron," she'd smiled at him.

"So…how long have you been on the force?" he'd questioned, stumbling over the conversation. It'd been quite a while since he'd flirted with someone. Not since Hailey…a wave of sadness poured over him as he thought about his failed marriage, focusing back on Kara, Hotch found all thoughts of Hailey washed from his mind.

"How about this Aaron…let's go have a drink and you can interrogate me all you want as I relax from my day. How about that?" Kara suggested, a laugh in her voice.

Nodding his head, Hotch stated, "Sounds like a great plan to me."

_Back at the BAU_

Derek looked at his phone in confusion as he heard Kara's voicemail come on yet again. She always answered her phone when he called. Always. Grunting in frustration, he turned his attention back to JJ who was speaking about another case that they had, another one that they'd be doing without Hotch because of his presentation in Chicago. _Maybe I should ask him to check on Kara for me, _Derek considered, _something's definitely going on, especially if she's not answering her phone._

"And then Morgan's going to pay attention and we'll get ready to leave," JJ teased, snapping Derek out of his pensive thoughts.

Looking up and around Derek noticed the looks of the rest of the BAU team on him. Grinning sheepishly he shrugged and focused on JJ, nodding his head for her to continue. The door opened then and in walked Penelope Garcia, the heart and soul of the team. Derek's heart sped up in his chest and he grinned widely as she came to sit next to him, the scent of her perfume wafting over him. He closed his eyes as he inhaled feeling his groin tighten with need. He was so hopelessly in love with her that it was embarrassing. He was Derek Morgan, FBI Playboy Extraordinaire, he didn't do love and relationships, he definitely didn't do marriage and babies, but that's all he thought about whenever she was around.

"Hey there Handsome," Garcia leaned over to whisper.

"Good morning Goddess," he whispered back, his voice husky and seductive.

"I'll show you a good morning," Garcia replied cheekily.

Chuckling, Derek turned his focus back onto the screen and the case, struggling to maintain his cool demeanor. He could never let Garcia know how much he cared about her, how much he loved her, how he priced homes for the two of them, he wasn't good for her. He was emotionally scarred and fearful of any real type of loving relationship outside of his family, Kara often teased him calling him an emotional cripple and telling him that he would one day stand up and stop Garcia's wedding to Kevin Lynch because he wouldn't tell her any other way. He sighed as he remembered Garcia's boyfriend, computer tech Kevin Lynch. He seemed like a likeable fellow but Derek hated him purely on principle. He was dating Garcia, Derek's "Baby Girl," his "Goddess," which means that he was Derek's enemy.

Standing with everyone preparing to board the plane, he glanced down at his phone when it began to vibrate. Answering the phone, he smiled to hear Kara's voice.

"What's up Apple Head? I've been calling you, why haven't you answered the phone?" he questioned without preamble, his voice a perfect blend of love, affection, concern, and frustration.

"Because I was busy Derek," Kara's voice came through over the phone lines, her tone annoyed. Derek smiled at that. He knew that Kara hated for him to get all protective over her but he couldn't help it, they'd been through so much together, the two of them, and she'd suffered so much, he had to be protective of her, he didn't know any other way to be.

"Busy doing what?" he asked as he stepped onto the jet.

"Busy doing whom, you mean?" Kara replied chuckling.

"What?!" Derek spluttered angrily. His eyes narrowed as he stopped in the hallway.

"Calm down Derek, I'm just joking. The Higher Ups wanted me to go to this Leadership Seminar and when it was over I went and had a few drinks with a fellow agent. Now I'm going to bed and I'll talk to you later okay? I only called because I saw that you called. This conference is three weeks long so I'm going to need my sleep."

Laughing Derek shook his head, "Okay, okay. I love you. Have a good night's rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Derek hung up the phone and sat down on the couch, pulling out his iPod and putting on his Garcia play list as he watched her talk to and tease Reid. She was exquisite, absolutely breathtaking. With thoughts of her in mind, he closed his eyes and took a quick nap.

_Back in Chicago…at the Hilton Hotel…In Room 608_

_Kara sighed and hung up the phone, grimacing at the thought that she'd blatantly lied to her favorite cousin. Besides her father, her cousin Derek was the most important man in her life. She hated lying to him. Looking at the bathroom door that was slowly opening, Kara grinned. She'd just have to be super nice to Derek as a way of alleviating her guilt, she watched as Aaron Hotchner, clad in only his black boxer briefs made his way towards her. He was totally worth it. After having a few drinks they'd gotten into the elevator and hadn't been able to keep their hands to themselves. He'd pressed her against the side of the elevator wall, his lips kissing down her neck, his hands ripping open the jacket of her suit, buttons flying all over the place, his hands gripping her lace encrusted breasts, lifting them up to his lowering head as he kissed the full and firm globes. If it hadn't been for the elevator coming to a stop, they would have made love in the elevator._

_Moaning in female appreciation, Kara watched as Hotch sauntered over to the bed, his eyes trained on hers. Kara's hands unconsciously began to fondle her curves as she watched him walk towards her. She wore a black lace bra and panty set from Frederick's of Hollywood and lay back on the bed, pillows behind her head, one leg straight out, one leg bent, the foot rest on the bed. Her eyes gleamed appreciatively of Hotch's muscles that bunched and strained as he walked closer to her. "You look so delicious," she murmured as she moved to kneel on the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders._

_Hotch smiled, his eyes moving over her curves, "And you look sexy, beautiful, and so tasty that my mouth is watering," he stated lustfully before lowering his head and allowing his lips to capture hers. The kiss started off seductive, gentle, luring Kara into a languorous state before he deepened the kiss and changed the tenor of it. All at once it became explosive, earth shattering and Kara felt her toes curl and groaned deep in her throat, Hotch capturing the sound with his mouth. Lowering her down onto the bed, Hotch allowed his hand to caress first her calf then trailed up to her thigh before hovering over her center. He grinned when Kara whimpered in protest of his hesitation before settling his hand over her intimate place, his finger tracing and rubbing her nub of pleasure. It wasn't long before her hips began to thrust upwards, her hands clutching at his shoulders._

_Tearing her mouth away from his, Kara growled at him in frustration, "Dispense with all the foreplay Aaron! We can do that later! I just want you inside of me now!" Then taking control she rolled until she was on top, jerking off his underwear before tossing off her bra and her panties. Grabbing his manhood in a firm grasp she caressed him a few times before sinking down onto him. They both moaned in satisfaction when he was fully embedded within her. Moving her hips, Kara began to rise and fall upon Hotch's shaft, rotating her hips every so often. Feeling his orgasm building within him, Hotch moved his fingers down to rub at Kara's clit as he thrust deeper and harder into her. Feeling her clench around him, her head thrown back he knew that she was as close as he was. Leaning forward he sucked her nipple into his mouth, his fingers still rubbing her as he moved within her faster. His eyes clenched closed, he threw his head back as his orgasm washed over him, groaning out her name as he heard Kara scream his name as her orgasm exploded within her. It wasn't long before Hotch felt himself growing hard within her again, shocking not only her but himself as well. Lifting her head from where it lay on his chest, Kara raised an incredulous eyebrow before grinning. "Why Agent, are you saying you want me again?" she asked flirtatiously. Thrusting into her slightly he grinned, "Do you really have to ask?" he teased before capturing her lips with his and moving within her again, this time intending to go slowly._

_Hours later Hotch laughed as Kara flopped back on the bed, groaning loudly, their bodies covered in sweat after their "energetic" physical workout of the last few hours. He watched as she closed her eyes and began to softly hum and then began to sing softly._

"_What are you singing?" he'd asked her after listening to her for a few minutes._

"_Unforgettable by Nat King Cole," she'd answered smiling softly at him._

"_You have a beautiful voice," he'd told her before kissing her gently on the lips._

"_Why thank you. If you keep complimenting me though, I'm going to have to thank you properly," she'd laughed._

"_Did I mention that you're beautiful also?" he'd said his face a picture of seriousness._

_She'd looked at him then and rolled on top of him, "Why Agent Hotchner, let me thank you for that wonderful compliment."_

_An hour later he felt properly thanked. Kara watched as he slept peacefully before sliding quietly out of bed, putting on her black silk robe and grabbing her phone from where it lay on the nightstand. Sometime during her third lovemaking session with Hotch on the room's dining table, her phone had rang. She'd ignored it, knowing that it was either Derek or her parents and knowing that neither of them would be happy if they knew what she was doing. Glancing at Hotch once more she stepped out onto the balcony and checked to see who had called. Smiling at the number she quickly redialed Derek._

"_Hullo?" she heard Derek's sleepy voice answer._

"_Wake up Big Head. What'd you call me for?" she laughed._

"_Kara? Oh…she came with us…on the case…she's sleeping right next door," he whispered._

"_Penelope?" Kara gasped, "Oh D, I'm so sorry. How're you holding up?"_

_She heard Derek's sigh and felt a lump form in her throat at her cousin's frustration and pain. She knew that he'd been in love with Penelope Garcia for years but had never told her, regardless of any advice that she'd given him to the contrary. She felt bad for him and wanted to comfort him, even though her body still hummed with sexual satisfaction and pleasure._

"_As well as can be expected. I love her so much Kara I really, really do. I'm just lost right now," Derek sighed agonizingly._

"_I know Derek. But have you ever considered what might happen if you told her how you felt? Maybe you won't feel so lost anymore. Maybe Penelope can help find you," she stated, noticing that Hotch was beginning to wake up and longing to be in his arms when he did. Which was strange. After losing Richard in Iraq she hadn't wanted to wake up in any man's arms, but she did with Hotch. Shaking her head she focused back on her conversation with Derek._

"_I know, you're right Apple Head, that's just a little easier said than done," Derek sighed, "I just needed someone to vent to. Go to bed, I'm sure you're exhausted, as am I. We'll talk later."_

"_Okay. Love you D-Man," she said affectionately._

"_Love you too, Apple Head," he replied lovingly before disconnecting the call. Hanging up, Kara looked out over the skyline of the city. She could have stayed in her apartment, but when she found out that the Bureau was paying for her room, she knew that she had to take them up on their offer. Hearing the door to the room open, she smiled as she felt Hotch's arms wrap around her, pressing his lips into the curve of her neck._

"_Mmmm," she moaned._

"_What are you doing out here?" he questioned._

"_My cousin was in crisis mode, so I came out to talk to him," she explained vaguely._

"_Is he okay now?"_

_Turning in his arms, Kara smiled up at Hotch, "Much better. Now," she stated, kissing his chin, "I've always wanted to make love on the balcony. Care to indulge me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, although I should…I mean I'd be so much closer to Shemar Moore if I did.***

Kara Ann Johnson-Morgan knew that one day Aaron Hotchner would find out that her last name was really Morgan and that she'd known who he was before he'd introduced himself, and that her cousin Derek Morgan worked with him. These were all facts that she was well aware of, however, she'd always assumed that when the truth came out she'd be somewhere else, somewhere far away and that she wouldn't be around him when it happened. She'd had no idea that it would happen four days after they'd made love for the first time, four blissful days of seminars, classes, new procedures, and hot, steamy, sweaty, earth-shaking sex and when they went out to eat for lunch.

They had just walked into Luigi's when Kara heard someone say her name. Turning she groaned when she realized that it was her aunt Francine. That groan became a gasp of panic when she realized that her aunt Fran probably knew Hotch and would let it slip that she was her aunt. Deciding to cut her off before she had a chance to give her away, Kara touched Hotch's arm lightly and quickly walked over to Fran. Looking over her shoulder she noticed that Hotch was walking towards their table and breathing a sigh of relief she went to hug her aunt.

"Hello dear," Fran said, "How's the conference?"

"Hi Aunt Fran. Boring as expected," Kara answered with a half smile.

"Who was that man I saw you with?" Fran inquired.

"Oh him? Aaron…something. He's a fellow agent, wanted to talk to me about this unit that he works with," Kara lied smoothly, suppressing the guilt that she felt.

"Oh! You know Derek works with a man named Aaron Hotchner. What's your Aaron's last name?"

Blinking at her aunt's reference to Aaron being _her _Aaron, Kara hesitated in answering. She hated lying to her family. "You know what? I actually don't have any idea. I'll have to find out. I know that he told me, I just can't seem to recall it," smoothly changing the subject to her Aunt Fran's favorite topic she stated nonchalantly, "Have you heard from Derek lately? He called me early this morning, he sounded really upset."

Fran's face took on one of shock and concern. "No! I haven't talked to him in three days. He was upset? Oh, let me call him right now. I'll see you later Kara dear," Fran stated offhandedly as she walked out the door of the restaurant, her phone already in her hand as she dialed her son's number. Kara breathed a sigh of relief and began walking towards Hotch who had stood up from their table and was slowly making his way towards her. Kara smiled at him as she continued to glide towards him, stopping abruptly when she noticed Sergeant Gordinski heading her way, at the same time she noticed that her aunt was walking back in looking frustrated, Derek probably hadn't answered his phone, and Hotch, having noticed Gordinski was headed toward her as well. Kara watched what she saw as an explosion of the truth about to occur, someone would let her real name slip. Gordinski, her aunt Fran and then Hotch would know everything. The room took on a haziness, everything moved in slow motion and Kara's breath hitched in her chest.

_Please God, please oh please, oh please, don't let me get caught. I promise I'll go to church with mom and dad on Sunday if you just get me out of this without Aaron finding out I'm a Morgan,_ she prayed fervently, her eyes widening. And then like a miracle, Kara saw her parents walk into the restaurant and rush her aunt Fran off, saying they were going to be late for the church's bazaar, they waved at her before taking off. Sergeant Gordinski, knowing the hostility and tension that the Morgans had for him after falsely accusing and retaining Derek on murder charges that Carl Buford had actually committed, merely nodded at her before hastening through the door of the restaurant. Kara almost chuckled as Hotch approached her. She'd gotten a clean break just like that.

"Hey, are you ready to eat?" Hotch asked.

"Definitely," she replied with a ready smile, walking with him to their table she sent up another quick prayer, _Thank you God for getting me out of that jam, and I promise that I'll be in church on Sunday…unless Aaron wants to stay in, in which case I'll watch it on television._ Knowing that God was probably going to be very upset with her condition and exact some sort of punishment on her, Kara ordered a salad with no croutons, soup, and a well done meal of steak and mashed potatoes, nothing that she could truly choke on. She had to hope that God understood that she was getting some really good sex and that for the moment, that took precedence over everything. Yes, even on promises to God.

_Derek_

Derek sighed as he hung up the phone with his mother. He was going to kill Kara! How dare she tell his mother that he was upset! It had taken him an hour to tell his mother that he was okay and not to worry before she settled down enough to actually talk to him. Looking around his hotel room, Derek's eyes fell on a letter that had been shoved underneath his door. Rising from the bed he walked over and bent down to pick it up. The envelope was bright pink, giving off a very seductive, alluring fragrance…Garcia's perfume actually, Derek would know that smell anyway. Raising the envelope to his nose, his eyes closed as he sniffed the heavenly scent. Groaning as he felt himself getting an erection, he ripped open the envelope to read the letter inside.

_Hey there Handsome! So I'm beyond bored in my room and Kevin is of course playing his RPG and has no time to talk or whatever, so what say you and I have a movie night? We can order a pizza and stay up all night laughing and watching explosives. If your answer is yes, open the door, but if you have some random woman in the room with you, tell her to get out and then let me in! Forever Your Goddess, P._

Smiling at the letter and shaking his head at the thought that he would have any woman in his hotel room with Garcia in the room right across the hall, Derek opened the door to see a grinning Garcia holding two large pizzas with dvds on top in one hand and two large bottles of what appeared to be alcohol in the other hand.

"I bring sustenance to nourish your gorgeous bod," Garcia said with a wide smile.

Grabbing her by her arm and pulling her in playfully, Derek laughed and said, "Get in here silly."

Laughing with him, Garcia walked over to the bed to place her items on the bed. Derek watched the gentle sway of her hips as she moved and gritted his teeth to stop himself from groaning at the thought of plunging into her hot, wet center. Pushing away from the closed door he walked towards her determined to finally tell her how he felt when she turned to look at him, her smile wobbly and tears standing in her eyes. His steps faltered and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"P? What's wrong? What'd I say?" he asked, sure that he'd done something to make her cry.

"Nothing Derek, nothing…it's just that…I-I…I think that Kevin and I may be breaking up!" Garcia whispered, her voice catching on a sob.

Catching himself before he let out an exuberant yell of happiness and glee, Derek tsked in compassion for his best friend. "If he's stupid enough to lose you or to leave you, then he doesn't deserve you in the first place. But what makes you think so?" He walked towards her and sat on the bed, pulling her down on his lap, hoping that she was too upset to notice the size and presence of his arousal.

Garcia sniffled for a second, "He doesn't have time for me any more and then when we are together, he seems annoyed by me. He doesn't call like he used too, he seems frustrated by my presence and…" her words cut off and her skin flushed a delicate shade of pink.

"And?" Derek prompted.

"…we haven't made love in over a month," Garcia revealed, her words a mere whisper.

"What the hell?!" Derek asked in amazement, "How can any man be with you and not want to make love to you every minute?" he asked, his eyebrows almost to his hairline as he tried to imagine this improbable situation. Garcia chuckled at his words, taking his words at face value and not putting any stock or true meaning into his statement, seeing it for what she perceived was encouragement from a friend.

"Aww, thanks Derek, that's really sweet of you to say, but Kevin doesn't want to make love to me anymore," she answered.

"Maybe he's gay, that's the only explanation," Derek huffed out, still unable to believe her words. To himself he whispered the next statement, _That's fine, because a time will come when I will have the chance to truly make love to you and with you, loving every inch of your body and when I'm done, not only will you forget everyone's name but mine, you'll know that what you shared with Kevin was child's play, sex, and what you shared with me was what making love is all about._

_Chicago Two Weeks Later_

Kara rolled over and grinned at Hotch who lay beside her in the bed, she could totally get used to waking up to him every morning. Sitting up quickly at the ridiculous turn her thoughts had taken her, she shook her head and tried to clear it of any romantic musings. This was about sex. The last three weeks had been about hot, sweaty, blissful, earth-shaking sex and that's it. She wasn't looking for anything else…and neither was Hotch.

"So I know that the conference ends tomorrow and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come back to Virginia with me? To Quantico?" Hotch asked as he gathered her in his arms.

Kara's eyes widened with shock and she looked up at him in horror, "What?"

Lifting his eyebrows, Hotch's face was a picture of confusion, "Yeah, I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, I was hoping to continue to see you."

Pushing away from him, Kara sat up and clutched the sheet to her naked breasts, "Sorry, that's impossible, I have my job and you have yours. I thought you got it, this was just sex…nothing more," she said her voice deceptively calm, even though her heart leapt for joy that he wanted to continue their relationship while her mind screamed for her to run from the room. If she went to Quantico she'd see Derek and it would all be over, besides, she wasn't looking for ties, love, emotions, no extensions of their three week affair. When they separated tomorrow the only memory she wanted of him was the sweet, pleasurable ache between her thighs and nothing more.

_***Please R & R!! One-two more chapters left for this prequel! And there's a SHOCKER coming in the next one!***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, although I should…I mean I'd be so much closer to Shemar Moore if I did.***

Kara stood inside the airport and watched as Hotch checked his bags and obtained his plane tickets. They'd made love all last night and all that morning before she'd brought him to the airport to catch his flight. Neither of them spoke of their conversation from the night before, thinking it was best to pretend that it had never happened. She knew that Hotch wanted to talk about it, he kept looking at her with an intense expression on his face, opening his mouth and then closing it when she turned to look at him. To be honest, a part of her wanted desperately to accept his invitation to visit him in Virginia but she couldn't risk it. She could tell just by the three weeks that they'd spent together that Hotch was a man that she could see herself having kids with. Lots of kids. She wasn't at that point in her life and she didn't want to even think about forever with anyone. It was best for both of them if he left and they both moved on with their lives. Telling herself that and accepting it, however, were two totally different things. Sighing, she smiled at Hotch when he approached her.

"Got everything taken cared of?" she asked him, forcing the words past a throat filled with tears.

"Yes, my flight leaves soon, so I guess I need to make my way to the gate," Hotch stated, his voice somber, his eyes filled with sadness.

Kara nodded and turned her head away in an attempt to get her roiling emotions under control. "Well, it was great to meet you and to spend this time with you Aaron," she whispered before turning her tear filled eyes to him, "Take care of yourself okay?" she held out her hand and watched as he looked intently at it before gathering her into his arms.

"I wish you would come with me," he whispered furiously against her forehead as he held her tightly against him. "I don't want this to be over. There's something about you, something about us. I don't want to let you go, please come with me," he asked harshly.

Shaking her head Kara pushed away from him gently, "I can't Aaron. I can't. Trust me, you are so much better off without me. Please, don't make this harder. Just go back to Quantico, back to the BAU, back to your son Jack…just…don't forget about me, and if you ever come back to Chicago or if you ever want to have fun again, don't hesitate to call." She gave him a watery smile and a gentle kiss on his lips and turned him around and pushed him away. She watched as he took a few steps before turning back to glance at her, "I'm going to call you," he promised.

"I'll hold you to that," she smiled, tears rolling unbidden down her cheeks. Hotch turned back around and strode quickly towards his departure gate, his steps sure, his shoulders broad, his eyes observant and dry, his gaze focused. He did not turn around to look back at her though he wanted to many times. As he boarded his flight for home, he promised himself that he would call Kara as soon as he arrived home and that he'd wear down her resistance to coming to Virginia, he wanted her in his life and for that he did not apologize. He was Aaron _fucking_ Hotchner and what he wanted he got.

Kara watched Hotch until he disappeared from view and then she turned to leave the airport. Her hand searched blindly in her purse slung over her shoulder for her cell phone and when she finally found it she dialed a number as familiar to her as her own.

"Morgan," she heard the deep voice answer, sounding almost distracted and unaware. Kara figured that he'd either just returned home or was somewhere with Garcia and hadn't looked at the caller id.

"Derek?" she whispered brokenly, her tears evident in her voice.

"Apple Head?" she heard Derek say, his voice sounding frantic, "Are you okay?"

"Derek? Can you come to Chicago? Do you have some vacation time? Is it okay? I really need you, do you think you can come?" she sobbed into the phone, pulling over to the side of the road, her tears flooding her vision.

"I'm on my way right now, I'll tell Rossi that I'm leaving, I'll be there in a few hours okay?" Derek replied, not asking any questions. Kara heard him moving hurriedly without asking for any explanations for why she needed him.

"O-o-okay," she cried before hanging up the phone, her forehead dropping onto her steering wheel giving way to the emotions that had been clamoring inside of her since she'd woken up that morning. She'd cried when her fiance had died, and had grieved him as she should, but the pain that she was experiencing at that moment, with the knowledge that she would never see Hotch again was too much to bear. It was a deep soul wrenching, heart stopping kind of pain. She didn't understand it, they'd only known each other for three weeks. For some reason, however, she felt as if Hotch were her destiny and that by sending him away and not going with him, she might have just lost out on experiencing the greatest love story of all time.

_Derek_

"I'm here now Baby Girl, thanks for all of your help with the travel arrangements," Derek said, his voice exhausted as he spoke into the phone, pulling out his copy of Kara's apartment keys. "Yeah, I'll call you when I can," he smiled at her words, "I love you too." _I really do love you, _he thought to himself, _I love you with all my heart and I had every intention of telling you how deeply I'm in love with you last night at the bar if Kara hadn't called, but I'll tell you soon, I promise._ Signing off of the phone call with her, Derek unlocked the front door and stepped into the dark interior of Kara's place.

"Kara? Apple Head?" he called out as he continued to walk towards the living room, his hand reaching for the gun that he had tucked into the waistband of his black jeans.

"In here Derek," he heard Kara's soft and emotional voice from the living room. Following the sound, he stepped fully into the room and dropped his bags onto the ground when he saw Kara curled up on the couch, the floor littered with mounds of toilet paper, wrapped in the ratty old blanket that her grandmother had given her shortly before she'd passed away, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes bloodshot and swollen, sniffling as she watched him hurry to her side.

"Ohmigosh Kara! What happened?! Who did this to you? I'll kill the bastard! I swear to God, I'll rip his arms from his body, shove one in his mouth and the other up his ass, hands first so that they can clap inside of his body!" Derek promised vehemently. He watched as Kara's eyes widened with his threats of violence before she burst out laughing. He smiled at the sound, he knew that his promise of harm to the person who'd upset her would make her laugh, she always had laughed whenever he'd threatened someone.

"Derek! Don't do that!" she gasped as she struggled to contain her mirth. "It's not his fault, it's mine. I'm such an idiot!" she stated, her eyes filling with tears again.

"What happened?" he asked again, sitting next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kara leaned her head on Derek's shoulder and sighed as silent tears rolled down her face, "You know I had that conference these past two weeks right?" she began.

"Wait the same one that Hotch went to?" he questioned and felt her stiffen slightly.

"Oh, you mean Hotch, your boss? Was he here?" she evaded.

"Yeah, forget it, go on with your story," he insisted.

He felt her sigh against him, "I met someone on the first night. He was amazing. Nice, confident, sexy, intelligent, compassionate, tough, determined, ambitious, focused, driven, passionate, romantic, great in bed-" her words cut off when Derek spluttered at her words, "C'mon Derek, you know I'm sexually active, can you not be overprotective cousin for a minute?"

"Sorry, I can't help it," Derek apologized, "Go ahead and finish what you were saying."

"Well we kinda had an affair while we were at the conference," Kara said, her voice tremulous.

"WHAT?!" Derek leapt up from the couch and placing his hands on his hips he glared down at her. "Have you lost your damn mind? What do you know about this man?! He could be married! He could have an STD! Why would you do something so stupid like that?"

_One Hour Later_

After he'd calmed down enough to finish his tirade, Derek settled down on the other side of the couch from Kara and sighed. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly, "Continue."

Grunting in her throat, Kara crossed her arms across her ample bosom and glared at Derek, "I don't know if I should. The last thing I said to you sent you off on a tirade for an entire hour!" she hissed at him.

"I know and I'm sorry, but please finish. You seemed really upset, tell me what happened." Derek watched in amazement as Kara's eyes swiftly filled with tears and her lips trembled with the force of her emotions.

"He wanted me to go back with him to his home when the conference ended. He wanted to continue our…well, I guess you'd call it our relationship, and I couldn't Derek," she turned pleading eyes towards him, tears rolling down her thin, brown cheeks, her voice shaking, "I just couldn't do it. I wanted to, I wanted to desperately. I wanted to throw caution to the wind and go with him, but I only started working with the Bureau recently, I can't throw all of my hard work away for some guy who may or may not be the one for me. I let him leave though and it's tearing me up inside. Why would he do that? Why would he ask me to sacrifice my job like that?"

Derek pulled her into his arms as she began to cry harshly, the force of her sobs shaking her body roughly. "Because men are stupid. We want women to make all of the sacrifices while we reap all of the benefits. We don't really think of what it does to you, what it means to you, but when you meet the right man, he'll do whatever he has to do, sacrifice everything, give it all up to make you happy. Trust me on that," he soothed her with his words.

Sniffling, Kara wiped her face and nose with the tissues that Derek handed her and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks D. So now what?" she questioned as she hiccupped.

Chuckling Derek squeezed her before rising from the couch. "Now we get you cleaned up, clean up this pigsty, go get a couple drinks, some wings, watch the game, and tomorrow I put you on the Morgan Healing Broken Hearts Program."

Raising her left eyebrow incredulously, Kara swung her legs off the couch and stood, "The Morgan Healing Broken Hearts Program? Whose idea was that?" she asked with a laugh.

"Sarah's if you can believe it," Derek laughed, "It was shortly after she got her heart broken in college the first time. She came home and spent a week, crying, cooking, baking, working out, taking out her aggression on a punching bag and drinking. At the end of the week, she wrote the guy's name on a piece of paper, set it on fire and moved on. She had Desiree do the same thing when she got dumped and by that point, she'd named it the Morgan Healing Broken Hearts Program."

Smiling, Kara asked nonchalantly, "Why didn't anyone come over and do the program with me when Richard passed?"

Derek paused and looked over at her, "Aww, Apple Head," he began, stopping when she waved her hand to cut him off.

"Nevermind that Derek, I shouldn't have brought it up. It's okay really. Besides, I was so broken up about the whole thing that I probably would have shot all of you if you'd suggested it," she stated as she walked past him to her room. "I'm going to go and get dressed, I totally need to get drunk."

Derek watched as Kara closed the door to her bedroom and sighed in frustrated defeat. When Richard had died, the family had temporarily moved in with Kara, even he'd spent more and more time flying back and forth between Quantico and Chicago to spend time with her. No one had known how to handle it, no one except his mom. She'd really helped Kara get through her grief. Feeling guilty that he'd been unable to really help Kara get over Richard, he knew that he'd do all he could to help her get over this new guy. He had a feeling that Kara felt things deeply and that there was much that she didn't share with people, even him.

_One Week Later_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked peering into Kara's eyes.

"I'm fine Derek! I think it's just because of how much drinking you made me do this week. Plus I mean, I ate your cooking, it's a miracle that I'm still alive," Kara teased, giggling when Derek playfully smacked her. "But seriously. I'm fine. I think it's just a 24 hour bug. I'll be fine, I promise. Now go before you miss your flight. I'm going to get in a quick nap before I head into work today, the Higher Ups want to meet with me."

"You didn't do anything wrong did you?" Derek questioned, folding his muscled arms across the wide expanse of his chest.

"No! I think that I'm getting a promotion. Remember I told you that I solved that case, the one involving the Senator and the terrorist group from Sudan? I think that that made me look really good in their eyes. I totally think I'm going to be getting a promotion," Kara said excitedly.

Remembering the case well and the fact that Kara had solved it before the BAU had even gotten a chance to check out the files, Derek felt his chest swell with pride. He bet that she was probably getting a promotion too. "Okay then, call me and let me know when you do, and take care of yourself," he admonished her.

"Yes, daddy," Kara teased him, laughing when he scowled at her before hugging her tightly and leaving.

Kara sighed as she closed the door and leaned back against it briefly before standing up straight and walked towards her bathroom. Opening the cabinet beneath the sink she leaned down and grabbed the bag that she'd shoved under there the night before when Derek had come in from visiting his mother and sisters. Reaching her hand in she pulled out the pregnancy and sighed.

"Please be negative, please be negative," she prayed fervently before taking the test out of the box and proceeding to take the test.

_***WHAT?! If you've read "Agent Kara Morgan" I know that you're surprised by the ending there! So was I when my muse gave me the idea. I know what you're thinking, the test is going to say negative. Well…I really don't know, we'll have to see where the muse takes me in this last chapter of the "prequel." How are you guys enjoying the story? Are we getting enough back story on Kara and Hotch, Morgan and Garcia, and the loving relationship between Derek and Kara? Let me know, I look forward to your reviews. Please review!!***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, although I should…I mean I'd be so much closer to Shemar Moore if I did.***

_**Author's Note: This is the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_Kara_

Kara inhaled deeply and smiled at her supervisor as his words sank in. "You're promoting me to Head Agent? Like Supervisory Agent?" she asked, her voice excited even as nausea rolled in her stomach.

"Yes. Agent Morgan, your mind is one of the finest that the Bureau has. That, coupled with your dedication, your drive, ambition, strength and leadership qualities make you a perfect candidate to be promoted to this position here at the Chicago office. I take it that you accept?" Unit Chief Tambers asked.

Blinking her eyes and standing quickly to her feet, her hand outstretched, Kara laughed in delight, "Of course I accept! Thank you very much for this opportunity! I won't let you down," she promised.

"I don't doubt it. Just be sure to head over to the Personnel Department to fill out your paperwork and then you can get started in your new position."

"Thank you sir. Thank you." Kara turned and walked out of the office, her steps light as she hastened to the Personnel Department. Derek had left that morning, she'd taken her first ever pregnancy test, she'd never had to with Richard, she'd tried to call Hotch four times to tell him the results of the test, but neither time could she complete the call, then she'd come into work and been promoted. Truly her day did not lack for excitement. Completing the required paperwork she collected her items from her desk, accepted the congratulations from her former coworkers, who were now her subordinates, and walked towards her new office. Walking inside she placed the box onto the desk and sat in the chair behind the desk with a sigh. The office was definitely huge, bare of any type of personal touches, only containing a bookshelf, desk, chair, desk calendar, file cabinet, computer, two couches, a large table surrounded by chairs, and two plants. She was definitely going to have to decorate. Closing her eyes she picked up her cell and began to dial Derek's number, her free hand drifting to her stomach and resting there. "Don't worry, Baby, we're going to be okay."

_Derek_

Derek sighed and glanced over at Garcia where she sat beside him at the conference table. They were waiting on Hotch to arrive so that they could be debriefed on the new case and Garcia had just told him that she and Kevin had officially broken up and that Kevin was moving. Derek couldn't help but entertain thoughts and fantasies of the two of them finally being together, but he knew that it was too soon. He was going to have to wait. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he pulled it out of its holster and answered the phone.

"Morgan," he said.

"Yes, Supervisory Special Agent Morgan? This is your cousin, the newest Department Supervisory Agent Kara Morgan of the Chicago FBI office," he heard Kara say.

Derek blinked as her words sank in. She'd been promoted? At 28, his baby cousin was the Head Agent of the Chicago office? Giving a whoop of excitement, he wrote down the news and slid it over to Garcia who looked at him with a questioning look, ignoring the questions and looks of the rest of the team.

"Congratulations Apple Head!" he said happily.

"Thanks Derek. I'm so excited. I have to call Mom and Dad and of course Aunt Francine, who I'm sure will call Sarah and Desiree. But, I wanted to call you myself."

"I'm glad you did. I'm so happy for you. This is definitely cause for celebration. As a matter of fact you know I was thinking about when I was there-" Derek's words were cut off as Hotch walked in looking upset and disturbed. Derek looked over at JJ and down at the file in front of him that she'd placed in front of him. _William Hightower. Ontario, Canada. Detroit, Michigan. 10+ victims._ The words leapt off the page towards him. "Hey Apple Head, I hate to cut you off, but we've got a big case. I've got to go," he said, "Love you."

"Love you too D," Kara responded before ending the call. Sighing, Derek could already tell that this case was going to be a long, tough one. {_*A/N: Criminal Minds Season 4, Episodes 25-26}_

The cases didn't stop there, however. Even after solving that case that contained two UnSubs, two brothers, one the brains, the other the brawn, of over 100 people, they were immediately called to another case, and Hotch had been attacked by George Foyet. Case after case filled his life, nonstop and never-ending. He'd received a call from his mother at one point telling him that Kara had been admitted to the hospital, almost three months after receiving her promotion, but beyond calling to see if she was okay, he was unable to get away. He was also unable to tell Garcia how he felt about her. Perhaps it was for the best, he convinced himself, realizing that their friendship could be damaged if she didn't feel the same way. He kept in contact with Kara, growing more and more proud of her with every passing day in her new position. Some of her exuberance was gone, seeming a little more stifled, but he chalked it up to the stress of the new job. She was still there for him offering him sage advice and being a sounding board on the different cases that he worked. She was always happy to see him, so after the death of Hayley Hotchner and Hotch's fight with George Foyet that ended in Foyet dieing, he went to see her and was shocked when she frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here Derek?" she growled. He noticed that it seemed as if she'd been crying and knew that she was using anger to disguise her emotion.

Rubbing his chest, he barely glanced around at her new home. "I needed someone to talk to," he began. After Kara's promotion she'd moved out of her apartment and into a new four bedroom home a few miles from her parents.

"Why?" Kara asked, folding her arms across her chest. Derek looked at her, _really_ looked at her. She looked tired, borderline depressed, ambivalent.

"Hayley, Hotch's ex-wife, was killed by The Reaper. Hotch found her. He killed Foyet before he had a chance to find and kill his son, Jack," Derek stated, his voice cracking under the force of his barely suppressed emotions. He watched as Kara's arms dropped and she stood up fully from where she'd been leaning against the closed front door.

"What?" she whispered, her eyes instantly filling with tears. Derek wondered at that display of emotion.

"I said-" he began again and cut off when Kara waved her hand in the air to get him to stop. Walking quickly toward him, she wrapped her arms around him and held him as he gave into the emotion that he felt. He cried silently and felt Kara's body shake as she cried with him. Confused by the depth of the emotion that she displayed, he said nothing as he continued to hold her. She was very compassionate, he knew, and was grateful for her level of sympathy for his boss and friend.

_Kara_

Kara closed the door to her bedroom later that night and sank down on her bed. Derek had gone to bed earlier after speaking to Garcia. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, aching for Hotch's loss. Turning to her nightstand she opened the top drawer and pulled out the photo album that rested there. Opening the first page she looked at the sonogram picture and felt tears roll down her face. She'd only been 11 weeks pregnant when she'd had a miscarriage, hazards of the job, surely. She wiped the tears from her face and sighed. She'd never had a chance to tell Hotch that she was pregnant with his child. She'd kept telling herself to do so, but by the time she'd finally worked up enough nerve to call him, Derek had shown up with his news.

"Derek," she grunted in anger and frustration. She was still pretty upset with him. She'd gone into the hospital when she'd had her miscarriage, telling her family that she'd been there for stress, but Derek hadn't come. He'd called to check on her, but hadn't come. He always came. She knew that he'd been working on cases, tough ones, but he always came. Looking back down at picture of the baby that was lost to her forever, she silently sobbed and clutched the album to her chest. Even now, it still hurt. She cried every night. The only thing that helped was going to the community centers around the city every weekend. She'd started teaching a poetry class and had just gotten an idea to put one of the poems to music. She knew that giving back would help her to heal over her own loss. Not just the loss of her baby, but the loss of her baby's father, who she knew she would never see again. Swallowing back a harsh cry, she turned off the light in her bedroom and lay down to sleep, still clutching the photo album to her chest.

_Six Months Later_

Agent Kara Morgan looked down at the mangled remains of eight-year-old Timothy Angles and sighed with remorse. This was body number six. Six children all under the age of ten who'd been abducted, raped, beaten, and killed. All six bodies were found at different schools within the county. Sighing again, Kara stood gracefully, her many years of ballet training evident with the movement as she stood from her crouching position, her dark brown eyes growing steely from rage and determination. Turning to look at her second-in-command, her milk chocolate skin had a slightly reddish tint to it as she grounded out between clenched teeth, "Call them…now. And make sure you tell them that I want my cousin Derek Morgan here as soon as possible." She turned back to the spot where Timothy's body lay and noticed the letter stuck underneath the child's shirt, just like on the bodies of the other children. Slowly removing the letter, Kara quickly scanned the words written there and felt the air leave her lungs, _her name_ was on this one. "Agent James!?" she yelled out, "Tell them it's life or death…my life or death." As she turned back to the note that now bore her name written on it she could only hope that her cousin Derek and his coworkers at the BAU could help on this case.

JJ rushed past the desks of Prentiss and Reid speaking in rushed tones, "Conference room, now!" Without hesitation the two SSAs stood quickly and joined Hotch & Rossi who were rushing into the conference room. In the room standing and moving in an agitated fashion was SSA Derek Morgan and Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia.

"Is everyone here?" Derek asked, his voice a low growl.

"Yes," JJ answered, her voice quivering.

Everyone else in the room looked at each other in a very confused manner. What was wrong with Morgan and JJ?

In a surprising change Derek grabbed the remote to start the presentation to the case.

"We've been called into Chicago by Head Agent Morgan on a case involving six dead children, all under the age of ten, all raped, beaten, and murdered," Derek began. He ignored the room as they gasped. "The office there delayed in calling us because the first child, a young boy was killed six months ago…the other five were killed within the last three weeks."

"Five bodies in three weeks? The UnSub is devolving and quickly," Reid stated matter-of-factly.

"That much is apparent. Due to that fact we must act quickly. Also, each body was found with a note. The first said, "How do I love thee?" and each subsequent note has continued with that sonnet. This last note, however, finally identifies who the UnSub is writing the poem to," Derek continued, his voice cracking just a bit, emotion showing through his usually tough exterior. He bowed his head for a moment as his body began to shake with fear and rage.

In an effort to ignore Morgan's display of emotion, Reid asked innocently, "So who is this UnSub killing for?"

Derek looked at Penelope who had reached over to hold his hand in a show of comfort, having already received all of the information beforehand. Inhaling deeply, Derek pushed the button on the remote to change the image on the screen.

He whispered, "My baby cousin, Agent Kara Morgan." His eyes swung sharply over to Agent Hotchner who'd whispered, "Kara" when the screen showed a picture of the agent. Choosing to ignore Hotch's outburst for the moment Derek turned to Prentiss who'd begun to speak.

"The UnSub is killing for your cousin?" Prentiss asked.

"I think that maybe the UnSub is killing to mock my cousin," Derek replied.

"That's one theory," Rossi noted," however, I think that Prentiss is right on this one. I think this UnSub think he's killing FOR your cousin. That these dead children are gifts to her."

The group got extremely quiet at that statement and then Penelope said the one thing that they were all afraid to utter, "So this UnSub will stop killing when he gets your cousin or he'll stop when he kills her?"

No one moved or spoke for a minute. Without moving an inch Derek forced out the words, "Grab your ready bags, you too Garcia, wheels up in 30 minutes."

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan were close. Very close. Best friends actually. So she knew all about his baby cousin, Kara Morgan, who was the daughter of his father's brother. She knew that at the young age of 28, Kara had been promoted to Head Agent of the FBI's Chicago office. She knew that Derek saw Kara as his baby sister, knew that he worried about her, and she knew that the two of them talked once a week about everything. She even knew that her name had come up atleast once or twice in their conversations because she and Kara had begun texting and talking themselves. So she wasn't surprised that Derek was upset about this case, but when the room emptied out and he grabbed his cell phone, called his cousin, and broke down and cried when she answered the phone, Penelope realized that Kara meant a whole lot more to Derek than she could have ever imagined.

"Hello? Agent Morgan," was all that Derek needed to hear before the emotions that he'd held so tightly at bay burst forth. It felt as if he couldn't breath. Kara, his baby cousin, his little "Apple Head" was in danger, one way or another, and he felt helpless to protect her from that danger.

"Derek? Derek, is that you?" Kara asked, her voice shaking from fear. She'd never admit it, but seeing her name on this latest letter had completely freaked her out. She'd gone to her office to try to pull herself together, however, hearing Derek's voice made her feel like she was 12 all over again, crying on her big cousin Derek's 20 year old shoulder about the first boy who'd ever broken her heart. Derek hadn't cried with her, merely given her advice and told her that she'd grow up to be beautiful and then she'd be the one breaking all of the hearts. Kara had taken his words to heart and had done all she could to stay in shape, ballet, cheerleading, track, yoga and Pilates and 16 years later, Derek's words had proven true. Derek had been her rock then, and the years that followed as she struggled to make a name for herself in law enforcement, helping her as she tried to be seen as something more than "Agent Derek Morgan's baby cousin" when she finally made it in the FBI. He'd even flown all the way to Chicago and held her as she cried over the end of a three week whirlwind affair that she'd had with a man she knew that she'd never end up with. She'd never told Derek that man's name and he'd never asked, just held her as she cried and when her tears had subsided, he proceeded to drink with her, cooked for her, and then helped her make up an area in her guest bedroom where she could work out all of her aggression on a standing punching bag. She'd been there for him also. Opening her door to him when he'd finally come clean about Carl Buford and rubbing his back as he vomited time and time again when he shared the story. Derek hadn't cried then, though his body shook from unshed tears. The last time she'd heard Derek cry like he was crying now was when he'd called to tell her that Penelope Garcia, his Baby Girl, had been shot.

Composing himself, Derek answered Kara after taking a few gulping breaths, "Yeah, it's me, Apple Head," he said, trying to inject a teasing note in his voice.

He heard Kara's soft laughter over the phone and it went a long way toward easing the tension in his shoulders, and then she sighed and he tensed back up. "Are you all on your way?" she questioned.

He knew then that she had to be in her office, because she sounded so feminine and vulnerable, all tones of authority disappeared.

"Yeah, we'll be on the jet in like 20 minutes. I just wanted to check on you before we headed that way. How are Uncle Ant and Aunt Tina taking this?" he asked, knowing that Kara hadn't told her parents about the most recent note containing her name.

"Aww c'mon cuz. You know how they worry. I didn't tell them," Kara groaned out in frustration, sounding like a spoiled 12 year old girl.

Chuckling softly Derek grabbed Penelope's hand for comfort as they finally left the conference room. He was so glad that she hadn't left him. She was his rock, and he was trying so hard to be brave and strong for his cousin, but the thought that anyone could be coming after any member of his family, frightened him down to his core. Kara tried to be strong like him, he was after all, her idol…her words, not his, but she was still his _baby_ cousin and he knew that she was frightened. Her fear served to scare him even more. If Penelope hadn't been there, Derek didn't think that he'd be able to laugh on the phone with her right now. "I'll be there soon Apple Head, just hang tight," Derek said as he grabbed his ready bag from his office. As he stepped out into the hallway, he smiled when he saw Penelope waiting for him, her ready bag and laptop bag slung over her right shoulder.

"I will D. See you when you get here," Kara stated, "Oh, and Derek?"

"Yeah?" Derek asked just as he prepared to step onto the plane.

"Thank Pen for the text message that she just sent me. Tell her that the "S" on my Superwoman suit is still right side up for the moment," Kara replied giggling. That sound served to lighten Derek's spirit.

"Will do," Derek laughed for the first time that morning. Leave it to his Baby Girl to make everyone feel better. It was one of the main reasons that he loved her so much. It was a love that went beyond friendship, although she didn't know it. He knew that he had to tell her soon, but not now, not when Kara was in danger.

He heard Kara's door open and knew that "Apple Head" was being replaced by "Head Agent Morgan."

"See you in a few hours Agent Morgan," she stated firmly, the authority back in her voice, just seconds before hanging up the phone, not waiting for a reply.

"See ya Apple Head," Derek said affectionately, clipping his phone back on his belt as he boarded the plane. Looking at the other members of the BAU, he stated in a calm, steady voice, "I suggest you all try to rest up, we'll be briefed by Agent Morgan when we get there. We won't be getting much sleep until we catch this UnSub."

The rest of the team nodded, breathing easier now that Derek seemed to be back in control. They all closed their eyes and prepared to rest…all of them except two of course.

_Hotch_

Hotch met Derek's eyes, his face flushing a bright red as he knew that Derek was going to ask him about his outburst from earlier. Turning his face to the wall, Hotch tried not to think of the three weeks that he spent with Kara _Johnson_. She'd told him that her last name was _Johnson_. He wondered why she hadn't told him her real last name? Pulling out his cell phone, he sent her a very brief text message, hoping that her number was still the same and then closed his eyes and tried to nap himself: _I'm with Derek, he doesn't know about Chicago. I'm ready to see you again Kara._

Turning his face towards the window he tried not to think of the last time that he'd seen her or all that had transpired since. Those memories were always there however, right at the edge of his subconscious. He would never forget her, Agent Kara _Morgan._

The members of the BAU walked into the Chicago office and stopped. They had never walked into a police station or a FBI office where it seemed as if the entire office had stopped to wait on them. No one was moving around, everyone was watching the door.

"This is kinda weird, huh? The way they're all watching us," Prentiss whispered to JJ, who smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Their conversation came to a halt when they noticed a man walking towards them quickly. The agent came to a halt directly in front of Derek and shook his hand.

"SSA Derek Morgan?" the agent asked, his deep voice rumbling from his chest.

"Yes, and this is the BAU team. This is SSAs Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia," Derek responded, introducing the team with a nod in each of their directions.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Agent Robert James, the second-in-command here."

"Nice to meet you too. Can I ask why it seems as if the office has come to a standstill?" Rossi asked, his eyes moving over the room once again and taking in all the agents that were watching the conversational exchange.

Agent James looked around the room and sighed. "We're all a little concerned and a lot pissed off that this psycho is targeting Agent Morgan," he answered, "She's very important to all of us."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Derek responded sarcastically.

"Actually, psycho isn't the right term to describe the UnSub. A psycho is someone who is very disorganized, mentally handicapped, and kills randomly and without purpose, this UnSub is very organized and kills with a purpose, his victims are chosen carefully as a gift to Agent Morgan, he'd be better termed as a serial killer or a sociopath," Reid stated matter-of-factly.

The room began to buzz with that statement, the other agents in the room beginning to talk about the serial killer who'd seemed to be raping and killing children for Agent Morgan and suddenly came to a halt when the subject of their conversation walked out of her office, tossing her wavy black hair over her shoulder as she spoke on the phone to other agents out in the field.

"I don't care if you have to drive all the way down to Florida! I want that entire area processed right!" she was saying, her voice filled with authority and command.

The reactions of the BAU were mixed. Derek smiled with pride at his baby cousin, who hadn't let the current situation stop her from doing her job. Penelope chuckled softly as she watched Kara, certain she could see a cape flying out behind the Head Agent. Rossi looked at Agent Morgan in admiration as she talked on the phone and scanned files all at the same time. Reid gasped, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen someone as beautiful as Derek's cousin. Prentiss and JJ found themselves amazed, it seemed as though the Morgans had some really good genes, Kara was just as beautiful as her cousin. Then there was Hotch. As soon as he'd seen her, the three weeks that they'd spent together in Chicago came flooding back…

**Flashback**

_Agent Aaron Hotchner walked down off the platform where he'd just finished giving a presentation on the UnSub that kills for religious purposes when he saw her. She was standing in the aisle, talking with another agent, a gorgeous smile on her face. Unlike the other agents who all wore pantsuits, she wore a suit with a skirt. A white suit with black stripes, it seemed to suit her. Hotch found himself appraising her, taking in the vision of her from her head to her feet. Her hair was pulled up on the top of her hair and pinned with curls falling down around her face. Her hair had been a light brown then. Her milk chocolate skin looked soft to the touch, her lips covered in a light pink lipstick. The suit clung to her figure. She definitely was a woman with curves, and while in shape, you could definitely tell that she appreciated food, from her generous bustline to her ample behind, Hotch found himself appreciating it all. His eyes slowly moved down her long legs, encased in nude stockings to the black high heeled shoes that she wore on her feet. Feeling eyes on him, Hotch looked up and found the object of his perusal looking back at him, a slight smirk on her face. Thanking those that stood around him, praising his presentation, he excused himself and walked towards her, meeting her halfway._

"_SSA Aaron Hotchner," he said, sticking out his hand._

"_Agent Kara…Johnson," she'd answered, hesitating._

"_Nice to meet you Kara," he'd responded, too enamored with her husky voice to pay any attention to her slight hesitation._

"_You too Aaron," she'd smiled at him._

"_So…how long have you been on the force?" he'd questioned, stumbling over the conversation. It'd been quite a while since he'd flirted with someone. Not since Hailey…a wave of sadness poured over him as he thought about his failed marriage, focusing back on Kara, Hotch found all thoughts of Hailey washed from his mind._

"_How about this Aaron…let's go have a drink and you can interrogate me all you want as I relax from my day. How about that?" Kara had suggested, a laugh in her voice._

_Nodding his head, Hotch stated, "Sounds like a great plan to me."_

_The two of them had gone to a bar next door, where they'd drank beers, played pool and danced before stumbling back to the hotel and making love all night…and every night and some mornings thereafter for the next three weeks._

**End of Flashback**

Hotch had flown back to Quantico at the end of the conference and had immediately come upon a case, and the cases hadn't stopped for quite some time. He'd never forgotten about Agent Kara though, even as he mourned the death of Hailey, he still found his mind wandering to Kara every so often. Focusing on the present, Hotch felt Derek's eyes on him as he watched Kara walk towards the group. Forcing a look of slight irritation on his face he looked around as if anxious to begin working on the case. He could only hope that he could keep up the charade, he had no idea how Derek would react to the knowledge that he had once had a brief affair with his cousin.

Kara hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't even know how it was possible. This sick, twisted killer had left no evidence at the scene, absolutely nothing. Looking up from the file in her hand she noticed her cousin Derek and what she could only assume was the BAU team surrounding him. Her eyes drifted over the group looking for _him_ as soon as her eyes fell on Aaron Hotchner, she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Had he always been this handsome and brooding? She wondered to herself as she made her way over to the group.

"Hello all. I'm Head Agent Kara Morgan," she introduced herself as she approached the team.

"It's nice to meet you finally. I'm Garcia," Penelope stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

Smiling, Kara shook Penelope's hand and glanced over at Derek whose gaze had softened when she'd begun to speak. _Interesting_, she thought to herself. She shook the hands of the rest of the team, struggling to not react when Derek _introduced _her to Hotch. The two of them glanced at each other briefly and nodded their heads in greeting before stepping away from each other. Inhaling in an effort to compose herself, Kara turned to look back at the group.

"We've got a room all set up for you guys. I'll go ahead and brief you. The killer left absolutely no evidence of who he might be at the scene. No fingerprints, no tread marks, no footprints…it's as if he dumped the bodies of these children and disappeared," she began as she turned to walk towards the room in the back that she'd set up for the BAU to use. As the group stepped into the room, she heard their collective groans of agony as they saw the pictures of the six dead children.

"The children are different genders, different races, different social classes. Their parents have no connection to each other, they don't even play at the same parks," she said in frustration as she watched the team peruse the files before them and the pictures on the board.

"So what's their connection? There has to be one," Derek asked as he stood next to her.

Looking up at her big cousin, Kara struggled not to shiver in fear. He'd notice that and he'd want to get in all fierce protective mode and start babying her. She couldn't let that happen. She had to stay strong and maintained. Just like he always was. She could do her job and she could do it without breaking into tears every time she came upon the dead body of a child…or six.

"I'm their connection," she answered and watched as the entire team froze and looked at her.

"What?" Derek asked her, his eyes narrowing.

"Every weekend I go to different centers in the Chicago area. Youth centers, Rehab centers for children who are receiving physical therapy, I go to ballet centers, karate centers…I go there and I teach classes, I go there and I counsel the kids there, I go and listen to them as they tell me their fears and their dreams…I do it every weekend, even if I'm only there for an hour or two before I have to come into the office. I'm their only connection," she answered, looking up at Derek, her eyes filling with tears, "this sonofabitch is killing these kids because of me." Inhaling deeply, she composed herself before turning back to the team.

"Which is why we have to find him, and soon. I can't have another death on my head," she stated firmly.

She knew that the team would be profiling her soon…digging into her life and going over every person that she'd ever met to figure out who would be killing children for her. She was prepared for it. She'd do whatever she had to do in order to save the children of Chicago. She gave a small smile at Penelope who'd grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Okay, so we need to find out who you've come in contact with in the last six months that would want to kill children for you," Rossi stated, turning his gaze back to the board.

"What about these children? Were you more involved with them than the other children in these centers?" Prentiss asked as she looked over the children.

"Hmmm…" Kara thought to herself, "Not particularly. I try to spend as much time with one child as I do with all the others."

"What about the classes that you taught? Did all of these kids go to the same one?" Reid asked as he studied each photograph.

"They all came to my poetry classes at their respective centers," Kara answered thoughtfully. She saw the entire team look at each other and realized what she'd just said.

"My poetry classes!? That's their connection? But they were all at different centers!" she said.

"It really doesn't matter, this UnSub sees that as a connection. Have you ever noticed any adults around when you hold these classes?" Derek asked, his gaze flickering to Hotch who'd been awfully quiet the whole time.

"There are adults around the whole time Derek," Kara said as she crossed her arms and then dropped her hands to her hips, "the parents of these kids are there sometimes, the center workers are there, other volunteers, other agents, politicians, doctors, teachers, nurses, vendors…at one time or another they've all been in the room while I did a poetry reading."

"There's something special about this particular poem though, the UnSub seems very attached to it. Did you do this poem at every center?" Reid questioned.

Thinking hard, Kara stated, "Yes. But that particular one I did differently from the other poems that I read."

Noticing Hotch's eyes swing to her she swallowed deeply. "How so?" he asked.

"Well, I read the other poems to the kids…but this one, I had a friend of mine put the poem to music and I sang it to the kids," she responded, her voice quivering from nervousness for a moment.

Derek looked from Hotch to Kara and noticed that the two of them were trying very hard to not look at each other. He knew that they'd met before, they'd had some type of interaction, there was no other way to explain their reaction to each other. Looking at Penelope he realized that she'd noticed it too as her eyes moved between the two of them.

"So maybe that's the reason this UnSub is using this particular poem. You sang it and he probably thought you were singing it to him," Prentiss responded.

"No disrespect, but is her singing really that good? How do we know that it's because of her singing that the UnSub decided to obsess over her?" JJ questioned, "I mean, I know that stalkers and obsessive UnSubs need no provocation, but for a crime this brutal, and one that's involving children, how do we know that it's her singing that's causing this UnSub to react this way?"

Without hesitation Kara opened her mouth and began singing "Endless Love." After a few minutes she stopped singing and looked around the room. Everyone seemed frozen, everyone except Derek and Hotch, both of whom had heard her sing before.

"You're getting better cuz," Derek said smirking when he noticed the reaction of the group.

"I stand corrected, I can understand now why your singing would grab the obsession of the UnSub," JJ joked.

"You have an amazing voice," Rossi said smiling.

"Thank you," Kara responded.

"Yeah, the entire family wanted her to pursue singing, rather than a career in Law Enforcement," Derek stated, "but she's stubborn of course, another Morgan trait."

"Hey, I wanted to be like my big cousin D," Kara teased, nudging Derek with her shoulder.

Kara felt better after singing and teasing Derek. He always managed to comfort her, even if he was teasing her for her career choice. Glancing shyly at Hotch, she wondered what he was thinking. She would have been amazed if she'd known that he was remembering the last time she sang to him.

**Flashback**

_Hotch laughed as Kara flopped back on the bed, groaning loudly, their bodies covered in sweat after their "energetic" physical workout of the last few hours. He watched as she closed her eyes and began to softly hum and then began to sing softly._

"_What are you singing?" he'd asked her after listening to her for a few minutes._

"_Unforgettable by Nat King Cole," she'd answered smiling softly at him._

"_You have a beautiful voice," he'd told her before kissing her gently on the lips._

"_Why thank you, if you keep complimenting me though, I'm going to have to thank you properly," she'd laughed._

"_Did I mention that you're beautiful also?" he'd said his face a picture of seriousness._

_She'd looked at him then and rolled on top of him, "Why Agent Hotchner, let me thank you for that wonderful compliment."_

_An hour later he felt properly thanked._

**End of Flashback**

Hotch felt everyone's eyes on him and knew that he'd missed something important. "I'm sorry, I was thinking, what was the question?" he questioned, looking at Rossi.

"Derek just said for you and I to go to the last crime scene. Prentiss and Reid are going to go to the center where the last young boy attended. Morgan and JJ are going to talk to the parents of the young boy," Rossi explained, his eyes dancing with amusement that he'd caught Hotch woolgathering.

"That's a good idea," Hotch nodded.

"I'll start looking through records to see if I can find any other connections and similarities," Garcia volunteered, "I'll look through your records also Agent Morgan." Kara nodded and said absentmindedly, "Call me Kara," before turning to Rossi and Hotch, "I'll come with you to the crime scene."

"Kar-" Derek began.

"Derek, I need to go back. I want to see if they see something that we missed," she said to him, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Derek nodded before looking directly at Hotch, "Look after my cousin for me will you?"

Knowing then that Derek had accurately picked up on the tension between him and Kara, Hotch nodded his head and turned to leave the office, followed by Rossi and Kara.

_***A/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed the prequel to "Agent Kara Morgan." I did add a bit to what's in the original story. Of course if you want to read the rest of Kara and Aaron's story you'll have to read "Agent Kara Morgan." I'm working on an "epilogue" of sorts to "AKM" also…something my muse has floating around in my brain. Please rate and review! Happy reading!!***_


End file.
